


Recharge [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, original photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by AlchemyAliceIn which Sam takes custody of Gabriel's porno, Dean and Castiel need a push, and there are shenanigans of the restorative and historical kinds.





	Recharge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recharge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245162) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3vlzv4b7j6c6vwb/recharge.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/40lo02d533lv40c/recharge.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 28.4 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:40:48 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know that to create the base image in the cover art I actually pulled up a small plant and placed it in the center of that burned patch, which somehow looked more like a pile of woodchips when photographed than it did in real life. #PhotographyIsFake


End file.
